YWE Over The Limit 2014
This is YWE Episode 67 Part 1: Over The Limit 2014. This is a Smackdown Exclusive CPV. This CPV saw the debuts of two new YWE superstars Paul Omega & the new Hardcore Champion Tristen McKnight. Card Undisputed Heavyweight Championship Shadow © vs. Fayth UHC #1 Contender's Fatal 4-Way Elimination Match Dynamite vs. Victor X vs. Crazy One vs. Double D 2 Out Of 3 Falls Match Phenom vs. Mario Sanchez YWE Hardcore Championship Open Challenge Ginji vs. Mr. Amazing vs. Justin James vs. Red Dread vs. Azrael vs. ??? YWE Intercontinental Championship Diamond Deuce © vs. Johnny B. Rockin' Background ??? Promo: This guy randomly pops up after Diamond Deuce’s match at Extreme Rules, Who is he? And why did he chose that time to pop up? We should find some of these answers out in this CPV IC Title – Diamond Deuce © vs Johnny B. Rockin’: Johnny is looking to become a 2x IC champion, he is coming off of a great victory against Gold Stallion but will it b enough to beat the defending champion? Hardcore Championship Open: The Hardcore Championship is making its return on Smackdown, where 6 Superstars will compete in an Over The Top Rope Battle Royale for the prize. 5 slots have been filled so far so it lookslike the final slot will be filled at the CPV. The winner will be awarded the Title by the last Hardcore Champion CrazyOne. Mario Sanchez vs Phenom: Things have really boiled up between these too, Mario cant except the fact that Phemon has defeated him at back to back CPV’s so he has let his jealously takeover and has started to act different. He begins to attack Phenom at shows as he demands another rematch whie saying there friendship is over. Phenom Excepts and says we can see who truly is the best ina 2 out of 3 falls No.1 Contenders Match – Victor X vs CrazyOne vs Double D vs Dynamite: All these guys have a chance to main event the next CPV. Victor X is coming of a stunning victory against Undertaker, while CrazyOne has taken a slight tumble of late after losing the YWE title at Royal Rumble but has yet to have a rematch. Double D feels he should be awarded a title match automatically after his ‘excellent’ performance as Special Guest Referee at Wrestlemania, and Dynamite is looking to “Resume his Dominance” in his own words UHC Title – Shadow © vs Fayth: Shadow has done extremely well to remain champion for so long but people are starting to talk, people feel that part of what Angel said was right and that his victory’s are only coming out of sheer coincidences just like at Extreme Rules. It seems Shadow will have to prove the doubters wrong but will he be able to do that as he goes up against The Silver Stone Wall Fayth? Fayth has been unpredictable of late, after he destroyed Rocker at Extreme Rules he helped him up which is unusual for him, what is going on inside this monsters head? Results *1. Paul applauds of Deuce's again and Deuce thought Omega was gonna attack but Omega walk pasted him and attack Johnny in the ring instead. Diamond Deuce heads back in the ring and pull Omega off of Johnny before Omega do more damage. *2. Before the match, CrazyOne join the commentary table with the YWE Hardcore Championship. During the match, the sixth participant were revealed as a debuting Tristen McKnight as Ginji thought he won the match. After the match, CrazyOne presented the Hardcore Title to McKnight. Ginji is talking smack to McKnight of being screwed as McKnight is gloating away of his winning his first championship in his YWE in-ring debut. *3. Phenom and Mario brawled in the ring post-match due to Phenom was totally pissed off of how the match ended. *4. Dynamite hit the Dynamo onto Victor X and went for the 3 but the referee was out. Dynamite then waken the ref up and was doing for another Dynamo but Victor X hit a low blow onto Dynamite as the ref getting up. Victor X then hits the X Bomb off the top rope onto Dynamite then thus getting the 3, the victory and becoming the #1 Contender for the Undisputed Heavyweight Title. *5. Match ended via DQ when Victor X use the steel steps onto Fayth. Victor X then threw the referee out of the ring and nail multiple steel chair shots onto Shadow. Victor X smashes the UHC title belt to Shadow face-first as Victor X threw the title next to Shadow as he leaves the ring. Fayth finally got up to his feet knowing that he got screwed out of the Undisputed Heavyweight Championship by the hands of Victor X. Miscellaneous *At the beginning of the event, the guy who randomly pops up after Diamond Deuce’s match at Extreme Rules came out to the reveals himself as Paul Omega. Omega told the crowd that the reason why he signed with YWE because he's like talent. Then Paul feels that he will make an impact tonight and he will make an impact, mark his words. Category:Youtube Wrestling Entertainment Category:YWE CPVs